You Had Me At Hello
by tinseltowns
Summary: Rewrite of We Don't Fight Fair/Improved storyline. Chase and Eli go back to when they were little. How will her presence at Degrassi change their friendships, lives, even themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, Eli, Adam, or any of the canon characters featured in this story. However, I do own Chase.

And Munro Chambers ;)

**A/N: **Alright, so I decided to try and re-write my story We Don't Fight Fair, since I've 'evolved' from that writing style. I put a lot of heart and soul into creating the character, and I tried my best to write it, but it ended up not working like I planned. So this is a different version of the story, but using all of the same characters.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I took in a sharp breath, knocking on the door of Eli's house. It'd been a few weeks since I'd seen him last; our parents went to a rock concert, and we hung out at my place. He was my best friend, one of the only people I could really count on. Ever since he moved away from Wasaga, I hadn't been the same, and neither had anyone else.

Cece answered the door, pulling me into an enormous hug. "Chase, darling! How are you?" she exclaimed, pulling me by my arm into the house. "I'm fine, how about you? My parents just dropped me off, and my stuff's outside on the porch." I replied, directing to the suitcase. She squealed, "I'm so glad you decided to move in. Eli could use another friend down here. The school has changed a lot, though. Are you sure about all of this?" I nodded, offering a small smile. "Cece, I've been wanting to go to Degrassi for a while. And besides, you guys are like family."

Eli bounded down the stairs, walking into the living room. "What's up?" he asked, clasping his hands together. "Hey, Chase, how are you? Fine, Eli, thanks for asking." I said jokingly. He flashed me a sarcastic smile, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yea, hey. What's going on?"

"Well, Chase is moving in!" Cece explained excitedly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

A smirk crossed Eli's face, "Really, now? Apparently we can't get enough of you." I shook my head, trying to hide the slight blush that crossed my face. "Very funny. You're carrying my suitcase." I countered, handing it to him. He dropped it on the floor unconsciously, picking it up quickly. "Jesus Christ, how much did you pack?" he muttered, hauling my bag up to the former guest room. "You try fitting half the stuff you own into a suitcase." I replied, carrying my duffel bag.

That was pretty much impossible for Eli; even though he'd stopped hoarding, he still had a few stray boxes in his room. Clare, his girlfriend, had been helping him for the past few weeks, and they'd gotten a lot done in that small frame of time. I was impressed, even bought him the new Dead Hand CD to congratulate him. I'd seen a few signs something wasn't right after Julia, but still...Eli wasn't always open.

Eli and I go back about 7 years. We'd known each other since we were ten and nine; our parents met at a Guns & Roses concert.

We didn't exactly like each other at first, but we grew to know each other, learning more and more about one another over the years. I was the one who introduced him to Julia, my friend in my Grade 8 History class. I was dragged along on dates so often, I was pretty much the definition of a third wheel. She'd always bring along some guy for me, either a cousin or friend or some random loser she met at the mall. They'd only be interested in her, and would leave once the date was half-over.

"Alright!" Eli exclaimed, dropping the bag onto the bed. The room had dark hardwood floors, sea-foam green walls, and a queen sized bed. I smiled a little; I'd stay in this room whenever I would sleep over at Eli's house. It was like my second bedroom already. Cece and Bullfrog had attempted to get me to sleep in Eli's room on occasion, but I'd denied; it would be a little beyond awkward for the both of us.

I smiled at him, sitting down on the bed. Eli took a seat next to me, falling back onto the white comforter. "When did you decide to move in?" he mumbled, covering his face with his hands. I fell back next to him, looking over. "Maybe last month? Your mom suggested it. My parents were ecstatic that I was leaving." I replied. My parents were 'free spirits'. I was surprised they managed to even raise me as well as they did.

Eli slid his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "Well, I'm hanging out with Clare and Adam later. You're coming." he said blankly, as if we'd already talked about it. "If you insist." I sat up, leaning on my knees. "If you don't mind, I'd like to start unpacking. Unless you'd wanna help..." I started, smirking.

"I'm gone." Eli jumped up from the bed, walking out of the room at a fast pace. I laughed, starting to unzip my suitcase.

**...**

I sighed, opening the passenger side door of Morty. "I swear, they won't like me." I told Eli blankly, pursing my lips. He shook his head, "Nah, they'll love you. You met Adam last time, and Clare's not one to judge. Besides, who can't love you?" He smirked, opening the door to the Dot for me. I smiled, walking over to an empty booth. I took a seat, Eli sitting down across from me. He tapped his fingers softly on the table surface, looking out the window. "They should be here soon." he informed. "Thanks for the commentary, Elijah." I laughed, playfully sticking my tongue out at him.

Eli raised an eyebrow challengingly, kicking my shin lightly. I scoffed, "You really wanna go there?" He smirked, "Bring. It. On."

I kicked his anklebone as he attacked my shins, laughing the entire time. "Damn! You're not winning!" I exclaimed, wide grins plastered on both of our faces. I heard someone clear their throat from behind Eli, and looked up; Adam was standing next to the booth, a look of pure amusement across his face. "You two are something else." he said bluntly, sitting down next to me. I rolled my eyes playfully as Eli smacked his shoulder lightly. "Ah, Goldsworthy. Abuse is never the answer." He said, only to hypocritically poke Eli's arm.

He feigned a look of hurt, a pouty expression on his lips. I blushed a little, shifting in my seat. Adam and Eli didn't seem to notice, only continuing an argument about abuse. "Swear to God, I can kick your ass, man." Adam argued, laughing a little bit. Eli contemplated it, shaking his head no. "Um, children? Cease the arguing." I cut in, smirking lightly. Eli raised his hands in defense, Adam merely shaking his head, trying to stop the laughter.

A petite girl with dirty blonde hair walked towards the table, smiling as she stopped in front of us. "Hello there." I offered, waving lightly. She waved in return, "Hi. You must be Chase. I'm Clare." she replied, sitting down next to Eli. I raised my eyebrows slightly, taken aback just a bit. Eli surprised me big-time by informally telling me this was his girlfriend. She didn't seem like his type at all, but, hey, he never ceases to amaze me. I smiled in return, "Pleasure to meet you. Eli's told me a lot about you, you know." Eli glared at me, earning a slightly nervous laugh from Clare. "I hope nothing incriminating." she replied, blushing red. I shook my head, "Only good things from that one. Not that there'd be anything bad, I hope. He doesn't need much to set him off most times."

Eli fake-coughed, "You realize I'm still here, right?" I nodded, smirking as I tilted my head to the side. Adam rolled his eyes, groaning. "Is it possible to be a fourth wheel?" escaped his lips. I lay a hand on his shoulder, "Talk, Sir Torres. Enlighten us with a story." He blushed slightly, sitting up a little straighter. I smiled warmly, turning back to Eli. "That's how you make people feel wanted, Goldsworthy." I mouthed, winking. He laughed, pulling Clare a little closer to him.

The waiter came over a few minutes later, taking our drink orders. Clare and I got waters, while Adam and Eli decided on coffee. "Yea, like you two need to be any more hyper than you already are." I said sarcastically, nudging Adam in the shoulder. He shook his head, "I'm a dead man walking. Sue me if I want to have a cup of coffee!" I laughed, "Alright, if you say so." He smiled confidently, looking over to Eli as the guy brought over our drinks.

"I have some news, in case Eli hasn't told you yet." I announced, looking over to him. He shook his head, signaling for me to tell them. "I'm going to be coming to Degrassi this semester. Starting on Monday." Clare smiled, Adam raised his eyebrows, and Eli sat back in the seat smirking. I laughed at their reactions, "I'll take those as good signs?" Clare nodded, "Yea, it'll be great. I could show you around."

"I can too," Adam cut in, blushing slightly at his outburst. "I-if you want me to, that is." He covered up. I smiled, "I'd love you to, both of you." He smiled shyly in return, taking a sip of his coffee. Clare looked over to Eli, who had been surprisingly silent throughout the conversation. "So, Eli, does she have a place to stay?" Clare asked, looking up at him. He nodded, "She's staying at my house." He nonchalantly lifted his coffee cup, taking a small drink. Clare raised an eyebrow, "Oh. Um, where...exactly?" I laughed a little, "In his guestroom. It's like my second home already, and his mom was the one who suggested it." Clare nodded, sitting up in the booth. Eli shrugged, taking another sip.

The rest of our time in the Dot was silent. There was an aura hanging in the air; a type of haze that I couldn't define at first. I eventually figured it out, once Eli and I had arrived back at his house. Was Clare jealous of me? Eli and I were friends, nothing more. He obviously cared about her, maybe even loved her, so why would he be going after me? It bothered me slightly that she would make an assumption that quickly. I sat down on the couch, propping my head up with my hand. "Well, that was fun." I said, slightly sarcastic. Eli nodded, obviously not taking the hint that I wanted to talk about something slightly deeper. "Clare's nice. She seems to think I'm alright. I'm not sure she 'approves' of the living situation, though." I confirmed bluntly, looking to Eli. He sighed, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"I already told her we're just friends. She's just a little confused, seeing as when she tried to spend the night, I...kinda...sent her home." he said slowly, looking down at his hands. "Eli, she's your girlfriend. And maybe next time she wants to sleep with you, _reciprocate_." I pushed his shoulder lightly, smiling at him. He shrugged, "I feel like I need to protect her. I'm not a good guy, I don't understand what she sees in me; why she keeps giving me chances." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, leaning my head on it gently. "Eli, you're amazing. She's crazy if she thinks you'd try and hurt her."

He made a 'hn' sound, leaning his head on top of mine. I smiled a little to myself, closing my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Over 2,000 words? Le Gasp! :) I hope you enjoyed this new perspective.

Review!

Muchlove, darlings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, Eli, Adam, or any of the canon characters featured in this story. I do own Chase; she is a personal creation of my own little mind ;)

And of course, I own Munro. He has my heart :)

**A/N: **Well, this story didn't get as many views as I would have likes, but I'd like to thank OfficeFlan. You made my day, darling.

Enjoy chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

"Alright, anyone want to tell me their summary of Romeo and Juliet?" Ms. Dawes asked, looking around the room. I took in a deep breath, raising my hand. "Ah, Miss Davenport. Your interpretation on the play?" I smiled faintly, "Well, I thought it was a story of a power struggle; the romance was just an added aspect. The power struggle between the Montauges and the Capulets, as well as the shift of power between child and parent. Romeo and Juliet risked their lives and their families reputations so they could be together. Having that advantage over their parents is considered a power." I said, my face flushing quickly.

Ms. Dawes nodded, looking slightly impressed. "Well explained, and it's only your first day." she complimented, walking back to her desk. I bowed my head, my face flushing slightly. I wasn't really big on public speaking, but I liked to get my opinion out in the open. It was my first day of school, and even though it was the last period, it still felt...early. The day had gone by so fast; Adam and Clare had introduced me to a few of their friends, but other than that, I was just like everyone else.

Eli patted me on the shoulder, a silent congratulation. I rolled my eyes, turning around. "My first day and I've already managed to embarrass myself." I whispered. He shook his head, "Nah, you were fine." I sighed, turning back around. "If you say so."

The rest of the class passed quickly, the bell ringing snapping me out of my trance. I stood up, pulling my bag over my shoulder. Eli and Clare were already out the door, hands clasped together. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but if Eli was happy, there wasn't much I could do. Adam and I walked out of class together silently, not much to be said.

"Um, thanks for showing me around earlier." I broke in, offering him a smile. He nodded, smiling back. "It wasn't that big of a deal. Besides, it was fun." he replied. We reached my locker, and I waved Adam goodbye as he walked to his. I took out the sheet of paper, my combination scribbled down in Eli's messy handwriting. He insisted on getting it for me; now I could barely read what it said. I sighed, walking down the hallway to his locker. He seemed to be somewhat cornering Clare, locking her in her place between his arms on the lockers. She smiled, but I could tell she was slightly nervous. I'd never seen Eli act like that, almost like he was creating a barrier.

I pursed my lips, walking a little closer. "Um, Eli?" I cut in. His head shot up, and he backed away, a hint of guilt in his eyes. "I can't read the combination. Next time, try and write clearer." I said sarcastically, handing him the sheet of paper. Clare glanced at me, nodding slightly. I took that as a silent thank you; she _was_ being suffocated.

Eli shrugged, "You know, I can't even read this. I remember it, though; 21-34-02." I nodded, going over it a couple times in my head. "Thanks. I'll meet you outside in ten." I replied, making my way back to my locker. I looked over my shoulder quickly, Eli rubbing the back of his neck as Clare kissed him on the cheek. A small smile crossed my face, and I stopped in front of my locker.

**...**

I lay face-up on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Eli sat beside me, glancing over at me every few minutes. The rubber bands around my wrist were practically begging me to snap them; this was one of those quiet times, those awkward times, that I hated. I needed some type of release for the stress building up, and I wasn't about to pull out my razor. It was too big of a risk right now; Eli would know something was up.

No, he hadn't found out yet; I could keep a secret. He would totally freak out if he did find out, though. Eli was the protective type, I don't think he could take it.

"Well, this is peaceful." he muttered, pulling me up by my hand. I sighed, my head resting on his shoulder. He smirked a little, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We were close enough that we could get away with this type of thing; though certain people may not approve. But after seeing what I did in the hallway earlier, the expression on her face, I wasn't so sure it'd bother her much. Eli seemed to be acting more and more needy around her; I'd seen him bolt out of the classroom just so he could see her for the brief 3 minutes we had in between classes. I had the same schedule as Clare, so I would walk behind them; Eli's arm would be securely wrapped around Clare's shoulders, and he would shoot intimidating glances at anyone who even dared to look at her.

He'd never acted like that with Julia, even though they were practically inseparable. But she was always the one begging for more time together, not him.

I felt Eli shift a little, breaking me from my daze. "Yea, extremely peaceful." I replied, almost 2 minutes delayed. Eli laughed a little, picking the remote up from off the table. We sat in silence once more, clicking through the different TV channels. There wasn't really anything on that we could agree on, so we decided on watching a movie. _Back to the Future_ was playing on one channel, but Eli put up a protest. "As much as I love that movie, we've seen it way too many times." I rolled my eyes, "Eli, there's no such thing as too many times." He shrugged, continuing to flip through the movie channels. We decided on _Gladiator_; it was a heavy storyline, with enough gore for Eli to be satisfied with.

"So, enjoying Russel Crowe?" Eli joked, pushing me lightly with his shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him, moving away. He made a face, leaning back into the couch. I smiled, shaking my head. "You really can't be alone, can you, now?" I said sarcastically, poking him in the side. He shook his head, attempting to look upset. I sighed, "I'm not giving you attention, Elijah. Call Clare; your keychain, your soulmate, your beautiful, charming darling-" Eli cut me off, covering my mouth with his hand. He smirked, "Hush, Davenport. I've got you here now." I rolled my eyes pushing his hand away from my mouth. "Watch the movie." I said bluntly, raising my eyebrows.

He put up his hands in defense, turning back to the screen.

The rest of the movie was 'normal'; we would each make comments occasionally, about a part we did or didn't like, or special effects and stuff. "Alright, that ending was better than _Knowing_, but I wish he didn't have to die." Eli informed me, sitting up a little straighter. I nodded, "God, that movie sucked. Nicholas Cage should be ashamed to have been a part of that." Eli smiled, grabbing the remote again. "So, what now?" he asked sarcastically, leaning his head on his hand. I shrugged, "I don't know. Truth or Dare?" I suggested, mimicking his pose. He raised an eyebrow, "Really? I haven't played that game since 7th grade."

"Well, what better time than the present?" I joked. He sighed, "Fine. Truth or Dare?" I thought about it for a minute, looking around the room subtly. "Truth." I replied, knowing he was going to make me regret playing this with him. A devilish smirk crossed his face, "Hm, truth? Alright. Have you ever slept with anyone?" I covered my face with my hands, "Ugh. You should know this'; I wouldn't keep that from you." He laughed, "Spill it, Chase." I groaned, running a hand through my hair. "No, I'm a virgin." I smacked his shoulder, "Dumbass." He feigned a look of hurt, quickly brushing it off.

I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if these first two chapters are a little repetitive or tedious. I promise you, the real drama is coming next chapter!

Review!

Muchlove.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, nor do I own Adam, Eli, Clare, or any of the other canon characters featured in this story. I do own Chase, however.

And of course, Munro ;)

**A/N: **You guys are truely amazing :) I love you all for all of your feedback on this story! It's getting there in the views, so I hope I can bring them up even more.

At request, I'm going to give you a brief description of Chase:

Height- 5' 4"

Hair color- Red (Fiery/Natural)

Eye color- Hazel/Green

Age- 16 (Grade 10)

Clothing style- Relatively similar to Eli's, only a bit softer, slightly polished. She likes to look put together ;)

I'll be including a link to a picture of her on my profile, so don't fret if my limited description doesn't suffice.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

My alarm beeped, slowly waking me out of my sleepy trance. I groaned, slamming my fist down on the button. Yet another day of school had come, and it wasn't off to the best start. I pulled off the comforter, swinging my legs over the side of the bed as I became more aware of my consciousness. Reluctantly, I stood up, searching my room for my uniform. I found it, slipping the off-purple shirt over my head. I slipped on the khaki pants I had bought; the skirt was a little bit loose on me, so I opted to wear the pants yesterday and today.

I left my hair loose, slipping on a pair of black flats before walking towards the stairwell. I stopped at the foot of the stairs, smirking slightly. My feet made a silent patter as I walked towards Eli's room, opening the door slightly. He was still sound asleep, his limbs tangled within the sheets and pillows. A small blush crept across my cheeks, and I slowly backed away, silently closing the door. I let out a quick sigh, running down the steps.

Eli came downstairs ten minutes later, his hair still slightly tousled from sleep. I laughed, walking over to him to brush his hair down. He raised an eyebrow but let me fix him, smiling sarcastically at my approval. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my bag along with a cup of coffee. "Well," I opened the front door, "you coming?" He smirked, following me out the door. I laughed as he searched his pockets for his keys; I had taken them from his backpack a few minutes before we left. I held them up, an innocent smile playing on my face. He pressed his lips to a line, grabbing them out of my hand. "Never, I repeat, you are _never_ driving Morty." he stated firmly. I shrugged, "We'll see, Elijah." He grimaced, opening the driver's seat door. I smirked, climbing into the passenger's side.

We arrived at school momentarily, Eli practically jumping out of the car when he saw Clare. He firmly wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her body as close as possible to him; she laughed lightly, kissing his cheek. I closed my door, sighing lightly as I walked towards the massive building. The school was incredibly intimidating; police patrolling around the clock, metal detectors, stately uniforms flooding the halls and sidewalks. It wasn't a friendly atmosphere that Cece had described at first. After the Vegas Night dance, which I had the pleasure of hearing about from Eli over the break, all of the horrendous changes occurred. I sighed, walking through the 'security' to my locker. Luckily, I had written down my combination again, so I wasn't going to have to interrupt Eli's precious 'Clare time'.

I threw the excess books from my bag into my locker, grabbing the items I needed for my first two classes. I slammed the metal door, walking towards the stairwell to get to class.

My seat in History was across from Adam, and next to a girl names Lindsey. She smiled at me as I sat down, and I returned the gesture. I recognized her from my English class as well, but seeing as it was only my second day, we'd barely said more than 'Hello' to each other. Eli told me she used to be his English partner before Clare, but Ms. Dawes switched them both. "She's a decent person; pretty friendly." he'd said, then turning to the topic of allegories. The class was pretty boring; we mainly took notes on the beginnings of the Italian Renaissance. I normally loved history, but this was just droning. I practically bolted out of the room when class ended, running straight to English, to Eli.

**...**

School had dragged on much longer than I intended. Today was a lot better for me socially than it had been the previous day, and it was becoming easier for me to find myself in this new environment.

Eli had opted to go on a walk after school with Clare, leaving me and Adam to walk home alone. We made small talk about school; different projects, teachers, even people. "I swear, Heather Proulette had no idea what she was doing in Chemistry. She nearly blew up the entire lab!" Adam exclaimed. I laughed, "I know. She proves that some dumb blondes do exist outside of 'The Hills'." I replied, my face flushed from laughing so hard. He joined in, laughing almost as hard as I was. I loved how we could just laugh like this; being with Adam was so carefree. He walked me to my house, waving me off as I walked towards the front door. Cece and Bullfrog greeted me, offering me a quick hello and goodbye before leaving for a concert. I shook my head; they were always doing something.

I sat on my bed with my laptop, scrolling through photos on my Facerange account. The front door slammed, sending waves of vibrations all the way upstairs. I pursed my lips, walking to the door. Another door slammed across the hall; the one to Eli's room. I walked slowly towards it, laying a hand on the wooden surface before gently knocking. There wasn't a response, so I knocked again. I began to get slightly worried, trying to knock for a third time; the door pushed open slightly, leaving a crack open for me to view. Eli was sitting on the bed, head bowed, fists clenched tightly. I took in a deep breath, pushing the door open all the way. Eli didn't look up, merely flinched at my action. I took small steps towards him, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "E-eli...what happened?" I whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me through slightly tear-stained eyes, unclenching his fists slightly. "C-Clare thinks I'm suffocating her." he replied darkly, tensing up slightly. "I don't know what I did. I care about her so much, and all she does is tell me I'm hurting her. I don't understand this at all." I half-smiled, rubbing my thumb back and forth over his shoulder. "Eli, I don't want to make you the bad guy, but...she needs to breathe. You spend every moment you can with her; she barely gets any time to herself." I replied softly, trying to catch his glance again. He nodded, almost painstakingly slow.

I sighed, trying to put together his reasoning. It finally hit me, like something hidden in plain sight. "Eli, what happened with...with Julia was hell, but Clare's not going anywhere." I soothed, moving my hand to his. I laid it on top of his slowly, afraid he'd try and retract from me. But he didn't; he took his hand in mine, interlacing our fingers. I smiled softly, a fluttering feeling in my stomach.

"You're always so good to me. I don't know what I'd do without you." he whispered, smiling at me. I returned the smile, "Hey, I'm here for you. I always will be."

Eli smiled faintly, taking my other hand with his. I blushed, hiding my face from him. He shook his head, letting go of my hand to bring my face to his. Eli's emerald eyes penetrated mine, bewitching me as the seconds passed. His thumb brushed over my lip, his hand holding softly onto my chin, slowly pulling me closer. I held in a sigh as his lips connected with my neck, brushing up and down gently.

A part of me wanted this to stop; 'he had a girlfriend', 'he was vulnerable', and 'he didn't mean any of it ran through my mind'. But another part, the part that loved him, told me to shut up and enjoy it.

His lips grazed the shell of my ear, his hands now resting on my hips. "I love you..." he whispered, finding his way to my eyes. I felt his lips draw closer to mine, begging me to kiss him. '_Back out now, back out now, back out now..._' crossed my mind frequently, but I didn't really have much of a choice. I wanted this, and as of now, he did too. His lips softly connected with mine, sending a jolt of electricity running through my body. Our lips moved in sync, slowly and steadily picking up a pace as the minutes passed. Eli pushed me into the bed gradually, his body eventually towering over mine as my back pressed into the matress.

His hand slid up my side, gently pulling on my T-shirt. I broke the kiss, looking into his eyes. He nodded, pulling something in a plastic casing out of his pocket. I looked down absentmindedly, then back to him. The choice was mine; we could go as far as possible, or stop here. It'd be incredibly awkward to stop now, but it could be even more if we kept going. I drew in a sharp breath, weighing each situation.

I slowly nodded my head, giving him the signal to keep going.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I wonder if you were expecting that! ;)

I've had this type of storyline in mind for a while, and the reason behind Eli's actions are that since he's so needy, and Clare isn't reciprocating as he'd like, Chase is the one he turns to.

I hope you don't hate me for this. More drama will ensue in the next few chapters...well, pretty much all of them.

Review, my beautiful readers!

Muchlove.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, nor do I own Adam, Eli, Clare, or any of the other canon characters featured in this story. I do own Chase, however.

**A/N: **Oh my readers, how I love you ;)

Thank you all so much for the positive feedback. I'm falling more in love with writing this story by the day! I have some interesting plans for Chase and Eli.

(I actually came up with a couple name...Elase.)

Well, loves, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

I wiped the fresh tears from my eyes, hugging the pillow next to me. A sigh escaped my lips; partially of contempt, a hint of pain. Eli slid his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek tenderly. "Are you alright?" he whispered, stroking my hair. I nodded, smiling softly to myself. He muttered something inaudible, tracing circles on my hipbones with his index fingers. This was incredibly perfect, just us lying here like this.

I had just given my virginity to Elijah Goldsworthy.

Eli spun me around, our eyes meeting once more. He cupped my cheek, slowly running his thumb back and forth. "You're beautiful." he said softly; a small blush crept across my cheeks, and I averted my eyes from his gaze. He pulled me close to him, our bodies pressed together in a sweet embrace. His head fell to the crook of my neck, his lips placing soft kisses along my collarbone. I closed my eyes, taking what had just happened in. A 'hn' escaped my lips, my own undefined comment partially bringing me back into reality. "Eli...what time is it?" I asked quietly. He brought his face to mine, looking past me to the digital clock on his nightstand. "Around eleven-thirty. My parent said they'd be home around 12. We still have half an hour left, you know." he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes playfully, wrapping his sheet around me as I stood up. "I should probably get dressed, maybe get some sleep." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. "So I don't get a companion tonight?" he said sarcastically, leaning on his hand. "We'll see." I replied, turning the knob of his door. He smiled at me genuinely before I walked out, my heart skipping a beat. I took in a deep breath, walking into my bedroom.

The sheet fell from my body, and I quickly slipped on a T-shirt as I looked for something to wear. I found a pair of shorts, grabbing some underwear before heading outside to the bathroom. The front door downstairs closed, followed by excited conversation; Cece and Bullfrog were back. I blushed, running into the bathroom and locking the door. I turned on the shower, letting the room fill with steam; it was somewhat comforting, the sound of the water along with the smoky atmosphere. The warm water flowed over my body, rinsing me of the layer of sweat that had formed over the last hour.

Another door shut, I presumed to Eli's parent's room, and I sighed, rinsing the soap from my body and hair. I turned the water off, stepping out of the shower, and slipped on my clothes. There was a small, somewhat timid knock at the door; I raised an eyebrow before opening it, the small clouds of steam escaping into the somewhat cool hallway. Eli stood in front of me, smiling faintly as he glanced at me. "Um, are you coming to bed?" he asked sheepishly, switching his gaze between me and the floor.

The sarcastic attitude he'd played beforehand was gone; he was slightly nervous, and wanted me to sleep with him. Not anything like before, but actual sleep, just us lying in silence holding each other. I smiled, kissing his cheek softly. "I'll be there in a second." He nodded, looking back at me before disappearing into his room.

**...**

The ride to school was silent, a slightly guilty haze hanging over the both of us. Eli parked in the back of the parking lot, as far away from the school as possible. I got out of the car, while Eli remained in his place, his gaze focused on the street ahead of him. I pressed my lips to a line, walking back to the car. "Eli, are you coming?" I questioned softly, becoming slightly worried. He shrugged his shoulders, scoffing lightly. "I don't know what to do." he admitted, looking at me. I pushed my hair behind my ear, "You don't have to tell her. We could just go back to the way things were before all of this." I said calmly.

I wasn't exactly calm; I was scared out of my mind. The same questions that probably plagued Eli at the moment were running through my mind. Of course, it'd be a thousand times worse for me than it would for him, seeing as Clare would think all of it was my fault. It was both of our decisions, but no one ever believes the girl. Eli shook his head, finally getting out of Morty. "I don't want to." he said smoothly, wrapping his arms around my waist. A blush cascaded across my cheeks, "R-really?" He nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. I smiled in contempt, but it was half-hearted. "Then what do we do?"

He stared blankly, taking in a deep breath. "We'll keep it a secret. No one has to know." he suggested. My eyes widened slightly at his proposal; I'd be the infamous other woman. Something in the back of my mind told me that I was the second-best, but somewhere, I knew it'd be worth it. Eli was everything to me, and after last night, I couldn't go back to the way things were before. He told me he loved me, and I loved him.

I nodded slowly, kissing him chastely before drifting away from his grip. "Okay. I'll do it." I whispered, pulling my bag higher on my shoulder. Eli smiled, hugging me again before taking off to find Clare. I sighed, waiting a few minutes before following in his wake. There was a strange sensation running through my body; a mix of nervousness and excitement. I blinked slowly, hiding away the feelings I had during my last conversation, and began looking around the massive crowd for Adam.

Classes that day were short-lived, nothing of incredible interest arose until my lunch period. I sat with Adam to my left, Eli to my right, and Clare across from me. Eli's arm was wrapped protectively around Clare's waist, holding her dangerously close to him. A wave of jealousy crossed over me; I understood what we were doing was complicated, but he told me he was in love with me, and I felt it should be me in Eli's embrace. Clare shifted in her seat, but it was limited due to Eli's grip. We sat in silence; there wasn't much to talk about, seeing as what was most interesting was off the table for discussion. Adam cleared his throat, "Um, Fiona and I are going out after school." I smiled, "That sounds great, Adam." He blushed, looking down at his lap. "She's the first girl I've liked at Degrassi." he said sheepishly, looking to Eli and Clare.

Clare smiled warmly, "Awe, Adam, that sounds sweet." Eli nodded in approval, kissing Clare's forehead softly. She looked up at him, flashing him a small smile. "So, Eli," I started, smiling sarcastically, "your mom told me about this concert tonight. She happened to mention something about extra tickets, but you're probably busy tonight." His eyes widened slightly, but ended up in a semi-cold stare. A small sense of dread spread throughout my body, his gaze worrying me. I stood up abruptly, walking away from the table down the hallway.

My locker came into view, and I collapsed against the metal door full-force. I cringed at the impact, but took it as a small punishment; I'd gotten myself into all of this, and it was my own fault that Eli was treating me like an emotional ping-pong ball. I stood up, opening my locker to look through my backpack. The blade of the razor brushed against my hand, and I sighed, picking it up and slipping it into my pocket. I looked around, making sure no one saw me; if I was caught with a razor, I'd probably get expelled or something. I made my way into the bathroom, locking myself into a stall. I lifted up my sleeve, exposing my partially scabbed and somewhat scarred wrists.

The blade dug into my skin; I flinched, holding back tears as the blood fell in rose-colored drops on the floor. I removed the razor, slipping it into my pocket as I blotted the cut with toilet paper. I rolled my sleeve down again, making an unspoken promise to cover it with a bandage when I got back from school. I made my way back into the hallway, avoiding the lunchroom. I couldn't go back in there; I couldn't face Eli after what I did in the bathroom. He could read me like an open book.

It wasn't worth the risk.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, well, well...another secret of Chase revealed ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You guys make my days.

Review, my gorgeous readers!

Muchlove.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi, the amazingly well scripted show that I've fallen in love with, nor do I own any canon characters in this story. I do own my character, Chase.

**A/N: **Hn, well, you guys are just ah-mazing. I love you all. I would like to promote this story more; I would like this story to be popular, and you readers are making that happen slowly :) I mean, 86 viewers? That's pretty close to 100. And I would absolutely love reviews. I'm happy I'm getting them on this story! Thank you to tomboy2012 for avidly reviewing. You've made my day many a time, my friend. Muchlove to you ;)

Anywho...Enjoy this chapter!

Drama ensues...

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

"Just trace the lines on, your paisley jacket..." I sang softly to myself, slipping on a Dead Hand T-shirt. A smile crept across my face as I scanned myself in the mirror; I was wearing the shirt, along with dark blue ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a long black cardigan. I placed the finishing touches on my makeup, clapping my hands together as I took one last glance in the mirror. My reflection in the mirror stared back at me, a wave of self-pride overcoming me; I looked pretty.

I opened the door to my room, only to find Eli standing in front of the stairwell. I glanced down at the ground, trying to avoid his gaze. He smiled softly at me, moving away from the stairs to wrap his arms around my waist. My lips pressed to a line as he kissed my cheek tenderly, his fingers tracing imaginary lines and patterns on my sides. "Eli, what are you doing?" I questioned absentmindedly, looking into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow, "Kissing you? I don't think I really need to explain it." I sighed, "Earlier today, you kind of gave me the cold shoulder."

Eli shook his head, "I'm sorry. I just...I was nervous. I didn't want to give us away." He looked at me, feigning an innocent look. A smile spread across my face; I groaned, grabbing his collar and kissing him softly. He smirked against my lips, kissing me back with a stronger fevor. He pulled back, pressing his forehead to mine. "So, are you going to the concert with me?" I asked, my voice slightly husky from the kiss. He looked at me, nodding excitedly. "Yes ma'am. I wouldn't miss the chance to kiss you at a Dead Hand concert. What kind of man would I be?" A smug smile was plastered on his face; I smacked his shoulder, kissing him once more before he could protest. He didn't seem to mind, kissing me back before going into his room to get ready. I smiled to myself, grazing my fingers across my lips.

Cece called me downstairs; I ran down the steps, meeting her in the kitchen. "I'm sorry. Bullfrog and I can't make it to the concert; something at the station came up, and your parents want to take me out tonight. You could still go, maybe with Eli." she suggested, offering a smile. I nodded, silently agreeing. "Well, it's Dead Hand. And besides, he's already getting dressed." I informed, laughing a little. Cece playfully rolled her eyes, laying a hand on my shoulder. "I swear, you two are adorable." she smiled one last time before walking upstairs, probably to prepare for a 'wild night' with my parents.

Eli bounded down the stairs; he wore a Dead Hand shirt, a black zip-up hoodie, gray skinny jeans, and black converse sneakers. I smirked, "Well, you look-" He cut me off, "Sexy, I know. You can't resist me, Chase." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, placing a small kiss on my neck. I giggled, pushing him away playfully. "Very funny, Eli. We should probably get going." I affirmed, taking his hand to lead him out the door.

**...**

"_I see your pattern, and I can match it!_" the crowd screamed, fists pumping as far as the eye could see. Eli and I stood front row, whipping our heads back and forth to the guitar solo. Jason, the lead singer, pointed to us, a devilishly sexy smirk etched on his lips. "Everyone here who's in love, this next one's for you." he said huskily into the microphone, a piano beat starting in the background. I screamed, interlacing Eli's fingers with mine. He smirked, pulling me close to him. I felt his lips against my ear, licking the shell lightly. "I love you, Chase." he whispered, ghosting his fingertips along my spinal chord.

My heart skipped a beat as his lips brushed my cheek, finding their way to mine as the guitar joined in the melody. Eli's lips finally connected with mine, coaxing mine to move in rhythm with his. I gave in quickly, tangling my fingers in his hair. I glanced at the camera screen out of the corner of my eye; Eli and I were on the monitors, our heart-melting kiss being shown to the entire crowd. I blushed a light red, pulling away slowly. Eli caressed my cheek sweetly, smiling at me as our foreheads connected.

"_You stayed with me, you held onto me, when no one else could..." _Jason's voice crooned, his lips only centimeters away from the microphone. Eli entwined our fingers, giving me a genuine smile; an actual smile on his face. There was usually a sarcastic smirk, something that made him look like he was a sexy badass, Elijah Jay Goldsworthy. But, he was incredibly sweet at heart; he was the caring, drop-dead-gorgeous, somewhat vulnerable Elijah Jay Goldsworthy around me.

I wouldn't trade him for anything; he was perfect, absolutely perfect, to me.

And as the music continued to play in the background, I felt something cool slip onto my finger. I looked to Eli, switching glances between the new ring on my finger and his jade eyes. "Eli...this is your favorite ring." I whispered. He nodded, "You're my favorite person. It's fitting." he replied sweetly, kissing the back of my hand. I grinned, throwing my arms around his neck. "I love you." I told him, holding onto him tightly. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist, holding my body close to his. "_And I can't help but love you._" rang throughout the theater, the last chord on the guitar vibrating all the way to my soul.

It was perfection, like something out of a dream.

Just like every day with Eli.

* * *

**A/N: **Awe :) that was mainly a sweet filler-chapter. But you never know who was at that concert ;) sorry it's kind of short. I couldn't really concentrate while reading this, but I still managed to write a good fluffy line or two.

Until next time, my dears.

Review!

Muchlove.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own any canon characters in this story. I do own my character, Chase.

**A/N:**Well, well, my loves. I'm going to try and make this chapter worth your while. I'm really pushing for more people to read this story; only 9 lovely people read the last chapter. I'd love for more people to review as well. Thanks again to tomboy2012, my most avid reviewer! You're the current owner of my heart :3

I'm planning on doing this story as maybe 10 chapters, not much, but it's the quality of the chapters that counts. The last one was mainly just sweet little reconnections, showing how Eli's emotion can flip from a cold disposition to a romantic sweetheart. I would like you to make a note of that, because it will appear more often in the next chapters.

Alright then, let's proceed with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I drew in a shaky breath, rubbing my shoulders. The freezing temperatures were driving me insane; it was already March, so therefore it seemed reasonable for it to get just a few degrees above twenty. I looked to Eli, sitting next to me on the front steps of the house. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders casually; a gesture that was considered 'safe' in case anyone we knew walked by, but still sweet. A contented sigh escaped my lips as I leaned my head onto his shoulder. He smirked, looking down to his feet. "We should probably get going. I promised Adam I'd meet him at the Dot." Eli filled in, unwrapping his arm from my shoulders. He stood up, holding his hand out to me, a smirk playing on his delicate lips.

I took his hand, smiling sweetly at him as we got inside Morty. He started the car, driving down the winding streets until we reached the Dot. The engine roar ceased as I opened the door, Eli following behind me inside. I sat down in a booth, only to be pulled up by someone. Eli flashed me a strange look as the person pulled me by my sleeve, sitting me down at a table in the back. It was Lindsey; the girl from my English class. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. I raised an eyebrow, "E-excuse me?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "The concert last night? I was there, and I saw your little smooch with Eli. How could you do that to Clare, hm?" the girl retorted, leaning onto the table.

My heart stopped; my palms grew sweaty as I strained for an answer. "It...it just kind of happened..." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. She shook her head, "How long?". I swallowed, pressing my lips to a thin line. I sighed, "M-maybe...maybe two weeks..." I covered my face in my hands; this was humiliating beyond belief. Lindsey pursed her lips, "How exactly did it happen?"

I took in a deep breath, preparing to tell her about the last two weeks of my life. "Well," I started, "we've known each other since we were little; maybe 10 and 11. I actually moved here because of him. One night, he came home really...upset. I talked him down, one thing led to another, and we ended up..." I paused, twisting Eli's ring harshly on my finger. Her eyes widened as she clenched her jaw, realizing the deeper meaning of my unfinished sentence. "W-was it both of your first times?" she asked quietly, her eyes on me softening from their former hard exterior. I shook my head, "Eli's ex girlfriend was his first. Me on the other hand...I sorta...lost my virginity to him." I squeezed my eyes shut, burying my head in my hands.

A hand rested on my shoulder, slowly comforting me. I raised my head in slight surprise as Lindsey smiled faintly, "I-I don't deserve him. He's too good to me, but at school..." Lindsey nodded, pulling her hand back. "There's something that I should tell you," she started, "I've seen this happen before, and it never ends well. I've seen the way Eli acts around Clare, too. He's desperately holding onto her, almost like a lifeline, dear. You...he's using you." The words hit me like a bus; hitting me full-force, leaving me out of breath. "N-no...Eli wouldn't do that to me." I retorted, clenching my fists. She sighed, twisting a piece of her dark hair. "I'd ask him about it; see which one of you he cares for more than the other."

I nodded in reply, slowly standing up; "Thank you...for understanding, somewhat." I assured, giving her a faint smile before walking away to find Eli. He was already seated in a booth with Adam, talking about some new comic he'd gotten. I sat timidly next to Adam, avoiding my gaze from Eli. I saw him raise an eyebrow from my limited vision, but quickly brush it off to continue his conversation with Adam. "Seriously, Machismo. Batman tops Robin by a ton." he argued, a defiant smirk plastered on his face. Adam groaned, "Oh, you only say that because you wanna be Batman. I'm the 'lowly' Robin." He sighed, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Well, you are my partner in crime; my sidekick, shall you say. At least you're not some little fan-kid...unless you want a downgrade, Robin?" Eli teased, laughing to himself. Adam smacked his shoulder, shaking his head vigorously. "You do that and I kill you." he affirmed, giving him a sarcastic glare. Eli raised his hands in defense, smirking before lifting his glass of water. He nodded to me, silently toasting us...our relationship. My heart dropped slightly as well as my head, my gaze falling into my lap. I twisted the ring on my finger again, trying to find some way to distract myself from what I'd ust been told.

**...**

Eli picked me up by my waist, running inside before throwing me playfully onto the couch. I sat up, a small smile on my lips. "Foreplay is overrated." he stated bluntly before bringing his lips to mine, resting his hands gently on my back; one sitting on the lower half, another supporting my upper half. I felt him smirk, pulling my chest to his. The question Lindsey had urged me to ask plagued me; I could tell Eli could sense something was wrong. He pulled back slowly, looking into my eyes. "What's wrong?" I sighed, trying to figure out how to ask him.

I decided to be blunt; asking the question I wanted the answer to straight away. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes before looking at him. "Would you choose Clare over me?" I asked shakily. His eyes widened a fraction, only returning to their normal smug state. He was masking his feelings, hiding his real answer from me. The room was silent, an unspoken answer entering my mind. I stood up abruptly, running up the stairs; I locked myself in the bathroom, tears streaming down my face.

He'd made his decision.

I was second best.

Eli knocked on the door, pleading for me to open it. "Let me explain, please." he yelled, his voice laced with sorrow. I blew off his words, flinging open the medicine cabinet to look for something, anything, relatively sharp. I found a nail file; it had a relatively sharp edge, sharp enough to break the skin. My eyes shut as I held the metallic edge to my skin, sinking it in further. I cringed as the familiar sensation came, dragging the edge across my forearm slowly.

A crash disrupted my painful trance; my head whipped around to the now-opened door. Eli's face became pale as the blood trickled down my arm, falling in small droplets to the floor. He ran by my side, throwing the blade from my hand into the sink. "What...what the hell are you doing?" he screamed, grabbing a towel to cover the cut. I cringed at the sudden pressure, some traces of blood seeping through the towel. I hadn't realized exactly how deep I'd cut, but it wasn't horrible; I knew it'd heal soon. Eli, on the other hand, was throwing a huge fit.

"Why? Give me a reasonable reason why you would have any reason to do this to yourself?" he spat at me, clenching his jaw. I shook my head, mumbling something incoherent. He spun me to face him, a bruising grip on my shoulders. "Answer me!" I choked on a sob, thrashing in his arms. "Let me go! Let me go, please; I'll tell you!" I cried, pushing his chest to get away. He released me; I fell back onto the wall, struggling to prop myself up. "I-it started back in Wasaga, after Julia. You were...you were so secretive; I was a ticking time bomb with all of the emotions I had bottled up." He moved closer, his hand gently cupping my cheek. "What kind of emotions, stress..." he whispered darkly, moving his hand from my cheek to my wrist; his fingers gently ghosted over the scars and cuts.

I blinked slowly, savoring the feeling of darkness when I closed my eyelids. "Clare...and you..." I whispered lowly, trying to disguise my words. Nothing got by Eli, however, and his facial expression dropped slightly. "Me?" he asked, pursing his lips. I nodded subtly, trying to hide the pain in my own face. "It's all too much...I can't take being second best." I choked out, a tear slipping down my cheek. He shook his head, wiping the tear from my cheek. "No...you're not second-best. You could never be my number two." he whispered soothingly, offering a small smile. I looked into his eyes, pressing my lips to a line. "What about Clare?" I replied shakily, my eyes wide as we looked into each other's eyes.

"She doesn't want me anymore; she's made it clear that I'm suffocating her. You...I couldn't live without you, Chase." My heart fluttered, a small blush creeping across my cheeks. "I love you." he told me, slowly pressing his lips to mine. I sighed mentally, engulfing myself in utter bliss as he kissed me passionately; every emotion we were feeling was poured into that kiss. I wanted him so badly, I needed him to keep me sane.

Need; that was the word of the moment, the word that defined every move we made as our hands explored our bodies gently. Need drove our actions that night, passionate and desperate as we kissed our way into his bedroom. Need fueled our ecstasy as the night dragged on. And need was what we felt as we clung to each other desperately, holding each other in an afterglow.

Need was all we had.

* * *

**A/N: **Anticipated chapter? I hope you enjoyed, darlings! ;)

Oh! If you happen to go on FictionPress, or decide to roam on Fanfiction, my dear friend (the inspiration for the character Lindsey in this story) has an account: Thechambersoflove (.com/~thechambersoflove)

Read up, yo'! :P

Review!

Muchlove.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, any canon characters featured in this story, or the quotes said in the promos used in this story. I do own Chase and my assumptions ;)**  
**

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been slaving over another story; it's over 3,600 words so far, and it's sci-fi. Haha. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Drama ensues ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

I walked the streets with Adam on a Friday night, talking and laughing as the traffic whirred around us. Fiona and him had gotten into a small fight earlier that day; he didn't go into much detail, since he seemed pretty upset about what had happened. She was the first girl he'd dated at Degrassi, so I'm sure it hurt him deeply to see her upset with him over something."Shut up, you know you like the Dot's coffee...no matter how horrible it tastes." he insisted, playfully pushing my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, "Yea, sure. That's like saying you don't have a comic book addiction." He shrugged, flipping through texts on his cell phone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Eli parked a few blocks down the street. He climbed into the car furiously, slamming the door shut behind him. The ignition went on, as did the lights...but he didn't move. I walked closer to the car, trying to get closer to the passenger door; Eli suddenly drove away, leaving a trail of exhaust and confusion in the air. My heart started to race as possible scenarios entered my mind. What if he was hurt? What if Clare had retorted something so badly when he broke up with her so badly, it set him off? Adam caught up with me, a confused look on his face. "Was that Eli?" he asked, almost breathless. I nodded, "Do you know anything? What happened earlier?"

He scoffed, "I'm suprised he didn't tell you. He's been pining over Clare for the past few days; she wanted to go to the dance alone with Alli, but he put up such a fight about it. Guess he really loves her."

I clenched my fists, turning around to face him. "You mean they're not broken up?" came out of my mouth in a staccato rhythm. Adam laughed freely, not taking me seriously at all. "You're joking, right? Eli break up with Clare? He just told me yesterday he wanted to tell her he loves her." he answered, trying to calm down his laughter. Tears stung in the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill if something didn't change. I took off after the hearse, running to catch up with the moving car. The speed accelerated as I caught up; I looked ahead, a moving car heading straight for Eli with no sign of stopping. My eyes grew wide as the two began to move closer to each other. I started to mutter something unconsciously, running faster after Eli. "Stop, stop, please, don't do this, stop..." I said, now caught up with the back of the vehicle.

"Eli...Eli stop!" I called, laying a hand on the metal surface. He didn't listen, didn't hear, as he kept going. I pushed myself to go faster, finally catching up with the window of the car; Eli was on the phone inside, tear-stained eyes as he talked on the other end. It struck me that he was well aware he was going to collide head-on with the car. He wanted to...?

A deafening crash threw me off balance, flinging me from the sidewalk to the wall of a building. I cringed as I stood up, opening my eyes to realize the crash was from Eli...from the hearse. "No..." escaped my lips, the tears that I had sworn not to let fall beginning to flow down my cheeks. "No, Eli!" I screamed, running to the car; my fist banged on the window as I tried to open the passenger side door. To my dismay, it was locked, and Eli wasn't moving. I continued to assault the window, pounding on the glass surface trying to get him to respond to me. His eyes fluttered as they opened, his head turning to give me a faint smile before closing again.

I covered my mouth, a sob escaping as his eyes drifted closed once more. "Don't leave me...you're not leaving me..." I whispered, pulling on the handle even harder. The sound of an ambulance could be heard in the near distance, probably called by a scared onlooker. A pair of arms grabbed my waist, pulling me away from the vehicle swiftly. I thrashed in Adam's arms, beating his chest harshly as he tried to calm me down. "Damn it! Damn..." I screamed, giving up; my face buried itself in the crook of his neck, the sound of the siren growing closer and closer to us.

"I love him." I whispered shakily, wrapping my arms around Adam's neck. He nodded, tensing up slightly as I cried harder into his shoulder. "H-he told me he loved me...and that he was gonna break up with Clare. H-he lied to me." I choked out icily, looking up at him. His eyes widened a fraction; Adam's arms tightened around me, his body becoming slightly rigid after the words had soaked in.

"Excuse me! Ma'am!" a man's voice called out from behind me. I turned around, attempting to wipe away the tears that had stained my face. "Do you know what happened? People say they saw you chasing after the car?" the officer asked, crossing his arms. "Th-that's my boyfriend. I saw him get into the car, then he took off. He was on the phone with someone." I told him bluntly, my voice unamused and monotone. I wasn't really in the mood to be answering these questions when Eli could be dead. The man turned to Adam, "And you? Are you in any relation to him?" He nodded, "He's my cousin; practically brothers." The officer nodded, taking both of us by the arm to the back of the ambulance. "You could ride with him in to the hospital, but until we can determine the damage, you'll be waiting in the lobby."

I nodded, wrapping my arm around Adam's as we climbed inside. I laid my head on his shoulder; he remained rigid, not looking at me even though he held me closer. My eyes found Eli, his body gently rocking back and forth with the motion of the truck; he, however, was not moving on his own. He was practically lifeless, just lying there. It scared me to even think of losing Eli; friend or boyfriend, no matter if he lied to me, I was still going to love him. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

The stretcher was carried out of the ambulance, gently set on the gurney as medics wheeled Eli into the emergency room. Adam and I sat down in the lobby, my body slightly shaking while his was completely rigid. "Adam..." I whispered, looking over at him. He turned to me; he was unreadable. "Yea?" he said softly, the blue in his eyes turning dull. "A-are you okay? You've barely said a word to me the whole time." I said shakily, afraid I'd sound like an idiot. He laughed sarcastically, "I'm just great. Finding out my best friend got into a car accident _and_ was cheating on his girlfriend in the same day makes a person extremely happy."

He looked at me bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't even know what the fight with Fiona was about. She accused me of spending too much time with you." he admitted, looking away from me. "Was she...was she jealous? She knows we're friends, Adam." I assured. He didn't respond, looking at me softly. I blushed, looking away quickly. Adam nodded, looking towards the door of the ER. "Ever since that day at the Dot, when you said you were coming to Degrassi. You're one of the few people who treats me like a person."

I smiled faintly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You are a person; no one should make you feel any less than you are. You're a strong guy, Torres." I joked, pushing his shoulder lightly. He laughed, looking down at the tiled floor of the lobby.

"Excuse me? Um, Elijah is ready. He's still unconscious, but you can see him." a nurse informed, nodding curtly before walking away. I smiled, looking to Adam. "C-can we go?" I asked; he nodded, taking my hand in his as we stood, and began walking towards the double doors.

He was battered and bruised, his face looking angelic under the dim hospital lighting. Eli was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling as he took in long breaths. "Oh my God..." I whispered, walking to his bedside. His palms were cool against mine, a light coating of sweat on his limp hands. "Eli," I choked, "oh God." I felt another tear slip down my cheek, as well as Adam's arms around my waist. "What am I gonna do..." I asked quietly, pressing my lips to the back of his hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Leaving this chapter at an end there! ;) What did you think?

Review!

Muchlove.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, any canon characters featured in this story, or Eli's amazing smirk.

I do own my character, Chase, however.

**A/N: **Why hello there ;) Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback! I love how this story is turning out, and the fact that it's even gotten to the eighth chapter is because of you lovely readers! I can't thank you enough for making my dream of a little OC romance come true. And a special thank-you goes out to The Ruler Of Nothing Important; your review made me laugh :)

Enough with the ranting! Here's the next chapter ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

Eli's hand gripped mine tighter, his breathing becoming heavier as I watched on. His eyes finally shot open as he sat straight up in bed, looking around furiously. "What the hell ha-" he stopped himself as his eyes met mine, a piercing gaze leaving a heavy tension lingering in the air. "Chase...w-what...how did I get here?" I let go of his hand, "You were in a head-on collision two days ago; you nearly died. Luckily, someone called an ambulance. Adam and I rode with you all the way here to the hospital."

He ran a hand through his dark hair, pressing his lips to a line; I crossed my arms over my chest, looking down at my feet. "I had to watch you get into that accident. I saw the whole thing; you driving away, when you were on the phone, and when..." I paused, biting my lip to hold back a sob. I took took in a deep breath, regaining some of my composure. "Why did you lie to me?" I questioned harshly, digging my nails into my forearm. Eli just sat there in silence, slowly raising an eyebrow at my question. "Wh-what? I didn't lie to you, Chase." he replied. I laughed sadistically, standing up in a huff. "Clare? I know you didn't break up with her. Adam told me."

"Chase, please, let me explain-"

I cut him off with a glare, "You promised me you would. Was everything a lie, Eli? Was all of this for nothing?" He shook his head, standing up slowly. "And what about that phone call? Were you talking to her?" My voice cracked as a tear slipped down my cheek; I was slowly breaking down. His arms slid around my waist, pulling me close to him. I wanted to push him away, yell at him even more, but I couldn't; I buried my head in the crook of his neck, crying softly as he held me."Chase, I was on the phone with Clare when I got into that accident. Things weren't exactly going well, and...we ended it."

I looked up at him, pressing my lips to a line. "I knew with the way things were going they wouldn't last long. I had to end it soon; for her, and me...and you." he admitted, kissing the tip of my nose tenderly. I smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm so sorry for acting like that. Adam found out...and after what he told me, I kind of made assumptions." I admitted, bowing my head. He lifted my chin, scanning my eyes with his jade ones. "Don't make assumptions. I love you, and nothing's gonna change that."

Adam walks into the room, clearing his throat obnoxiously as he crosses his arms. I sighed, breaking free from our embrace; a smile was plastered onto my face as well as Eli. Adam bit the inside of his cheek, hugging Eli quickly. I laid a hand on his shoulder, silently asking if anything was wrong. Adam shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets hastily. "You're a bad liar." I stated bluntly, brushing past him to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. Eli laid back down, and Adam took a seat on the opposite side of the bed; our backs were facing each other, Eli looking between the both of us.

"We should probably talk." Eli suggested, pressing his lopsided lips to a line. "How long?" Adam blurted out, looking away from the both of us, a light pink blush painted on his freckled cheeks. I took in a deep breath, looking to Eli; he gave me an unsure glance, clasping his hands on his lap. "Two or three weeks." I replied. Eli rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking away from Adam and I.

Adam's eyes widened a fraction; he was obviously surprised. "Why? Did you two just decide to hook up or something?" he questioned desperately. Eli smirked, "Well, I was distraught over Clare; she claimed I was suffocating her, that she needed space. Chase was there for me. She didn't push me away like Clare did. She actually cared about what I wanted, what I needed." I blushed slightly; my head was bowed as I smiled to myself. "She's beautiful, talented, caring...everything you could ask for. Plus, she puts out well." Eli wiggled his eyebrows suggestively towards Adam; I smacked his shoulder, the blush on my cheeks turning a deep red.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Goldsworthy." Adam teased. Eli nodded, "It's a gift." His hand found mine, interlacing our fingers slowly, sweetly. Adam groaned, "And I become the third wheel once more. At least you're not as bad as him and Clare." Eli's face dropped slightly, the green in his eyes darkening a fraction at the mention of her name. I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand, trying to soothe him somehow. He smiled at me, the life that had vaguely disappeared returning to his slightly bruised face.

I began to notice the severity of the accident; he had a few stray cuts along his arms, chest, and face, light bruises in random places, and a bandage wrapped around his chest. I faintly smiled back, leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Sorry, dude." Adam muttered, bowing his head slightly. Eli raised his hand, nodding towards him. "Don't worry about it." I smiled at the both of them, biting softly on my bottom lip; I hoped this conversation was a sign everything would finally be okay, for all of us.

"Cece, help the poor girl. She could use the help." Eli pleaded, taking another suitcase from the back of the hearse. I grit my teeth, dragging another along the the driveway. " Jesus Christ...how much can you bring to a hospital?" I exclaimed, dropping the bag on the ground exaggeratedly. Eli laughed sarcastically, a smirk on his lips as he walked towards me; the suitcase he was carrying was set on top of mine, and he rolled his eyes playfully as I rubbed my shoulder. His smooth hands slid to my hips, freezing me in my place.

"I'll make it up to you." he whispered, that gorgeous smirk against the shell of my ear. I blushed, moving my hands to cover his. "Mhm, I'm listening." I mumbled in reply, giggling softly. "He gently kissed my cheek as his arms fully circled my waist, pulling me flush to his chest. I grinned as his lips grazed my jawline, placing small, stray kisses as he nuzzled my neck.

"Ahem." Cece cut in; she stood on the porch, her arms crossed over her chest playfully. "Elijah Goldsworthy, you devil." she teased, smirking lightly. "What about..." she trailed off, switching glances between me and Eli, still frozen in our embrace. Eli pursed his lips, shaking his head. "I'll tell you later." he promised, motioning for her to leave us alone. She raised her hands in defense, winking at me before walking back inside the house. There was a short pause, the both of us still a little confused at the previous conversation. "Where were we?" Eli asked sarcastically, kissing my cheek once more.

I gently lifted his hands from their place on my hips, taking a step back from him. "Taking the suitcases inside. If you're nice, we'll finish what we started earlier, _Elijah_." I confirmed, smirking as I picked up the lighter suitcase. He glared at me, taking the other bag as we walked up the steps. "Dammit! You owe me. This thing weighs at least 20 pounds." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at his comment. "If you hurry up, we can continue." I sing-songed. He practically bolted upstairs to his room, running past me to get upstairs.

I shook my head, "Oh, Eli."

* * *

**A/N: **THERE! So, so, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been slaving over another story. I love this one, though! :)

Review!

Muchlove.


	9. Author's Note

This is not a chapter, this is just an announcement:

I want to let you know that this story will be going on **hiatus**. I have a lot more schoolwork and another story that I'm slaving over, so I need to take a small break from writing it for a little while. Don't fret, I'll update as soon as possible.

Thank you.

Muchlove,

_EraofLovex_


End file.
